The Search For The Lost
by Noah The Hedgehog
Summary: Todos tenemos deseos. Siempre hay algo en nuestro corazón que nos gustaría tener. Algunos puros y desinteresados y otros ambiciosos y egoístas. Lo importante es que para conseguirlos deben encontrar un objeto que se los concederá,pero como todo su búsqueda será difícil. Poco a poco descubrirán el secreto que se esconde detrás de una búsqueda y un deseo... Sonamy y Silaze.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, me llamo Noah, Noah The Hedgehog, bueno este fic, está hecho por mi y por mi amiga, Solanalara, espero que os guste mucho.**

**Y bueno lo de siempre.**

**Solanalara: ¬¬ lo de siempre? **

**Noah: que?**

**Solanalara: Déjalo, bueno empecemos y disfruten del fic.**

**Noah: EMPE...**

**Solanalara: No nos pertenece ningún personaje de Sonic, EMPECEMOS**

**Noah: ¬¬ eso.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Kaila:

Voy andando cargada de papeles. ¡Por fin los he encontrado! 6 personas perfectas para encontrarla por fin. Me he dedicado mucho a esto y por fin estoy en buen camino.  
Pego a la puerta del apartamento de mi derecha. Mephiles no tarda en salir.

-Pasa.

Entro en el apartamento,decorado al estilo moderno,grande y con todo lo necesario. Él va a la sala de estar y yo le sigo. Mephiles maneja mucho dinero,si no no tendría este apartamento y no me hubiera ayudado con los preparativos. Aunque sea por su interés. Es atractivo,pero muy cruel,no le importa realmente nada. Y sobre todo,no es él. Se sienta y me siento a su lado,pongo los papeles sobre la mesa.  
-¿Tienes la información?  
-Sabes que sí -le guiño un ojo,él sigue teniendo la mirada vacía- nunca fallo.  
-Ve tú a verles.  
-Lo haré,no te preocupes.  
-¿Necesitas algo;dinero,ayuda...?  
-No -le doy un beso en la mejilla,adoro que a veces se preocupe por mí- pero gracias.  
Él sigue en silencio,supongo que ya no hay más que hablar. Me levanto.  
-Voy a buscarles. Nos vemos cuando acabe.  
-Buena suerte.

**Blaze:**

Una gata sonríente celeste con ojos rosas y vestida con un vestido rosa claro y unas botas negras,ha venido para una audiencia. Y estoy realmente cansada. Además no se me da bien la gente. Prefiero luchar. Pero he de cumplir mis deberes como princesa.  
-He venido a proponerte algo.  
-Estoy muy ocupada,gracias por venir y...  
-Antes oiga lo que le ofrezco,¿sabe lo que es la Esmeralda Maestra?  
Algo había oído,una esmeralda que es la más poderosa que hay. Pero es solo un mito.  
-Tengo información que nos podría llevar a ella. Y su fuerza y poderes serían perfectos para encontrarla.Y tiene un gran poder,podría ayudar al reino,puede pedir un deseo y se hará realidad. El reino lo agradecería y sería de gran ayuda.  
Un deseo...podría pedir que no volvieran a intentar robar las Esmeraldas del Sol...o que no hubieran más bestias. Y podría pedirle a mi hermano que me sustituyera durante la búsqueda...  
-Es solo un mito.  
-Venga a esta dirección mañana y le explicaré mis razones para pedir su ayuda. Sin compromisos,para que pueda pensarselo.  
Kaila me sonríe dulcemente y se despide.

**Silver:**

-Ven mañana a una cita en esta dirección,piensalo de mientras,no hay ningún compromiso. Y recuerda podría salvar a mucha gente.  
Kaila,la gata que se me acercó hace rato,me coge las manos con emoción.  
Cualquier cosa que implique ayudar a los demás me parece bien. Al fin y al cabo siempre estoy haciendo misiones. A veces descanso,claro,pero mi descanso ha acabado. Me gusta lo que hago,a veces con Sonic y más gentes,otras veces solo. Mis poderes son perfectos para esto. Sonrío a la gata y ella me devuelve la sonrisa emocionada.  
-Iré,pero no prometo nada.

**Amy:**

Estaba en casa, realmente no tenía mucho que hacer, estaba en mi mundo, como siempre estaba esperando a que mi hermana Noah llamase para decirme que tal estaba o cosas de esas, en realidad, ella es mi tutor legal, aunque vivo sola, se lo pedí hace unos meses y acepto con tal de que cogiera el teléfono cuando me llamará, ahora mismo, una gata de color celeste muy pálido ha venido a verme.  
-Por favor, serías de gran ayuda, la Esmeralda Maestra concede cualquier deseo, podrías pedir lo que ansiaras... por favor.  
No sé que pensar o decir, en realidad, la idea suena tentadora... así podría demostrar a mi hermana que me se cuidar sola, y podría pedir que Sonic y yo llegásemos a ser algo más...  
-Ven mañana a esta dirección para hablar de ello, si?-  
Asentí con la cabeza y vi como Kaila desaparecía saliendo por mi puerta.

**Sonic:**

Me encontraba corriendo como el viento, la verdad, hacía tiempo que no tenía noticias de mis amigos, pero en realidad, sabía que nos reuniríamos para el mes, o esperaba con que Noah no tuviera otra de sus citas, mis amigos siempre estaban ahí aunque con lo que me gusta correr y a Noah salir con chicos, Amy siempre sale por ahí de compras o conmigo y Shadow... es Shadow, quedo por que si no Noah le revienta la cabeza con sus palabrejas, hay vi a la chica que me había contactado, Kaila The Cat.  
-Bien, ¿que sucede?- pregunte impaciente por saber que pasaba para su llamada.  
-Quiero que me ayudes a encontrar la Esmeralda Maestra, tu ayuda nos vendría de perlas, por favor... además podrías pedir un deseo, lo que tu quisieras-  
La oferta era interesante, pero yo no tenía tiempo ha esas cosas. -Siento mucho decirte, que no puedo ayudarte, tengo algo más importante que hacer...  
-Ven mañana ha esta dirección para hablar, sin compromisos, ¿sí?-  
Me resigne y asentí, asistiría, pero no creo que me hagan cambiar de opinión.

**Shadow:**

Sentí el timbre, por favor que no sean jefes, vecinos, vecina de arriba o la salada, suplique mentalmente, no deseaba que nadie me molestase en mi día libre, quería estar solo, leer un libro. Tranquilo, sin molestias, sin enfadarme ya y que mis ganas de matar a alguien aumentasen. Abrí la puerta y vi a una gata.  
-He venido a proponerte algo...- me dijo la gata celeste.  
Abrí la puerta dejándola pasar, ya que había abierto y estaba por perder el tiempo, pues perfecto, así ya lo perdía del todo.  
Escuchaba como mencionaba la Esmeralda Maestra, sin duda esta chica parecía un tanto obsesionada por encontrarla esa esmeralda.  
-Podrías hacer realidad, TODOS, tus deseos- dijo la gata celeste.  
Esto hizo que prestase más atención, todos mis deseos, yo tenía un gran deseo y quería que se cumpliera.  
-Por favor, ven mañana a esta dirección, sin compromiso, solo hablar...-  
Vi como se levantaba y se iba de mi casa, me levante a despedirla. Ella se giro y se despidió pero no sin antes, preguntarme si asistiría, yo asentí. Iría, solo era para saber más.

**Noah:**

Recibí una extraña visita, UNA GATA, quiero decir, UNA CHICA, esto se presentaba solo si venía Amy, solo Amy. Resople hastiada y un tanto sorprendida, la deje pasar y encendí las luces, estaba viendo una película y me gusta el efecto a oscuras solo con las palomitas y eso, me miro con una sonrisa, yo confusa se la devolví, pero en fin, mis visitas mayormente solían ser siempre chicos, resople hastiada y la invite a sentarse, la gata se presento, su nombre es Kaila, la escuche atentamente, me pedía que le ayudase a hacer esa búsqueda de una tal Esmeralda Maestra, la chica pone mucha ilusión, parece que esta muy contenta... me esta pidiendo que la acompañe a buscarla, que soy idónea. Oh, me gusta que me alaben, pero bueno, eso no cambia nada.  
-Lo siento, tengo muchísimas cosas que hacer...- me negué.  
-Por favor, asiste mañana a esta dirección- me extendió un papel.  
Resople y asentí. Iría, pero solo por saber que demonios es esa cosa.

**Bueno, que tal ha estado? Esperamos que te haya gustado y bueno si dejáis reviews...**

**Solanalara: si dejáis reviews genial.**

**Noah: y si le das a follow MUCHÍSIMO MEJOR**

**Solanalara: Bueno, gracias por leernos. Nuestros OC´s: Kaila que me pertenece a mí y a Noah que le pertenece, Noah. JAJAJJA**

**Noah: pues eso, reviews! Nos leemos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos somos Noah y Solanara, es un placer volver a veros, hemos traído aquí el capitulo dos, que esperamos que os guste mucho.**

**Solanalara: estamos deseando saber vuestra opinión.**

**Noah: venga seguid dejando reviews! Un besazo.**

**Solanalara empezamos! :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Kaila:**

Vamos a ir a una sala de reuniones que Mephiles tiene en su apartamento (es enorme,ocupa toda la planta,solo hay ascensor y puertas que llevan a diferentes lugares,me parece que hay un laboratorio,su hogar donde no trabaja,una sala de reuniones y una puerta en la que nunca he entrado.

He hablado con Mephiles y el quiere venir pero que yo lo dirija,y por supuesto tiene que estar al tanto de todo,a mi me parece bien y la ayuda de Mephiles vendrá espera en la sala de reuniones y yo voy a bajar a recibirles en la puerta.

**Amy:**

Salgo apurada porque no me he fijado en la hora,me he puesto unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca con unas andalias rápidamente y casi voy corriendo por la calle.

Llego y allí están ya Noah,Sonic,Shadow,Blaze y Kaila. Al llegar Kaila sonríe.

-Hola,Amy. Ya solo queda Silver por venir y subimos.

-¿Silver?

Pregunta Blaze,vaya ha venido la princesa. Fuimos al mismo instituto,ahora siempre está ocupada.

-Sí,espero que nos acompañe.

Shadow y Noah se están peleando y ignorándolo todo a su alrededor,como siempre,aún así yo creo que se tienen cariño,pero desde Kevin,Noah no ha estado con nadie en serio. Sonic estaba hablando con Blaze hasta que ella ha preguntado por Silver,por lo que sé ella y Silver fueron muy amigos en primaria o algo así. Sonic está muy guapo hoy,bueno siempre. Blaze se pone a hablar con Kaila y yo me acerco a Sonic.

-Hola,Sonic.

-Hey,Amy,¿a ti también te fue a buscar?

-Si,jaja.

Silver llega flotando con un aura azul verdosa y baja. Pide perdón por llegar tarde y nos saludamos todos.

Kaila nos indica que la sigamos,entramos en el bloque y en el ascensor,pulsa el noveno piso. Y se sale,no cabemos tantos en el ascensor por lo que ahora solo subimos Noah, Silver, Sonic y yo.

-Hola hermanita. Cada vez nos vemos menos. Y hasta te hecho de menos-

-Tú siempre estás con algo -le saco la lengua y le abrazo- Y yo también-

Hablamos un poco más y llegamos al piso. Cuando llega Kaila entramos en una sala de reuniones,es una planta rara,todas las puertas tienen la misma letra,hay un erizo negro y azul sentado. Kaila se sienta en la silla que da a la ventana para poder dirigirse a todos.

-Bueno os agradezco a todos haber venido. Él es Mephiles,vendrá seguro. -Ella señala al erizo negro que asiente- Llevo investigando sobre la esmeralda desde hace años. Según mis traducciones,soy experta,hay que encontrar las 7 Esmeraldas del Caos que irán mostrando dónde hay que ir para encontrar cada una y,al encontrar la última,mostrará el lugar de la Esmeralda Maestra. Tiene un gran poder y puede conceder cualquier deseo. Tendremos todos los medios y ya tengo la primera esmeralda. El viaje será peligroso,pero creo que merece la pena.

Cualquier deseo...miro hacia Sonic,no es que vaya a pedir eso...¿o tal vez sí? No,tiene que ser algo grande,de lo que no me fuera a arrepentir. Todos estamos en silencio,pensando.

**Noah:**

Bueno, puede que no fuese una perdida de tiempo el viajar, podría pedir un deseo, aunque aun no tengo muy claro si mi deseo será mi deseo egoísta o mi deseo cruel, sinceramente, no sé cual elegiré, pero tengo tiempo para pensarlo, además que solo tendríamos que buscar las 6 esmeraldas, menos trabajo, di un resoplido y espere las contestaciones de los demás.

-Yo iré- afirmo Sonic con una sonrisa confiada.

Mierda, ahora iría Amy y claro, yo la tendría que vigilar y cuidar, a Sonic no le puedo encargar nada.

-Yo también, creo que ayudar al pueblo pidiendo un deseo sería bueno- confeso la princesa Blaze.

Vi como Kaila sonreía y mire de reojo a Mephiles, se parecía un poco a Shadow, pero incluso Shadow hablaba más, eso me agradaba un poco más.

-Yo quiero ayudaros, tengo un deseo que espero poder pedir- declaró Silver con una sonrisa.

Los únicos que quedabamos en aceptar, eramos Shadow y yo, cogí mi móvil ante la mirada de todos.

-Hola- salude a mi jefe. -Mire, soy Noah agente y espía 5 de GUN, me gustaría pedir unas vacaciones para el agente Black 3 y la mía, tenemos unas cosas que solucionar-

-COMO!- grito Shadow al escucharme, en mi interior me estaba partiendo, espere la respuesta y volví a hablar.

-Pero, son unas vacaciones un tanto largas, tenemos problemas aquí familiares y como el agente Black siempre me ayuda y es mi compañero... pues lo necesito, jefe... es urgente, lo haría por mí?- sonreí, convencer a mi jefe simplemente con aparecer cuando volviera con algo ajustado funcionaba.

-Ok, muchas gracias, eres el mejor Tails- sonreí.

-COMO TE ATREVES A DECIDIR POR MI- me grita Shadow, que guapo esta cuando se enfada.

-Ay cariño, algún día cederás a mis encantos, así te vas acostumbrando a dirigirte un poco, además tu deseo va a ser que yo me enamoré de ti, por eso vas a venir- me burle.

-ERES INCREÍBLE- me grita.

Sonic empieza a reírse, no puedo evitar reírme también su gracia a tenido.

**Blaze:**

Estoy presenciando una escena un tanto graciosa, pero no es que no puedo mostrarme así, supongo que es por la educación que me han dado que estoy reprimiendo mi risa, la chica rosa, Noah me parece un tanto pasota, me pregunto que querrá ella pedir a la esmeralda, lo mismo me pregunto de Amy y Sonic, Shadow creo que esta siendo obligado y Silver supongo que querrá ayudar a la gente siempre que puede lo hace.

-Bien la búsqueda empezará mañana, tenéis toda la tarde para prepararos, conformes?- pregunta Kaila sonriendo.

Asienten todos y nos vamos yendo, esta vez en el ascensor vamos, Noah, Shadow, Sonic y yo.

Puedo ver como Sonic se ríe mientras escucho la discursión.

-Tu no eres mi novia- se queja Shadow.

-Ya te gustaría que lo fuera- le guiña un ojo y se acerca a él -venga no lo niegues-

Sonic se ríe más fuerte y yo solo veo que ahora se están comportando un tanto infantil.

Salgo del ascensor y me dirijo a casa, debo informar a mis padres y preparar mis cosas.

**Y hasta aquí nuestro capitulo 2 esperamos que os guste ^^**

**Solanalara: dejen revieeews! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Solanalara: aqui os traemos un capitulo nuevo de The Search of the lost, la verdad nos lo estamos pasando bien escribiendo, espero que vosotros tambien leyendo.**

**Noah no está hoy, esta de compra... tipico.**

**Bueno, esperemos que os guste, empecemos ^^**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Sonic:**

La verdad es que no tenía mucho que preparar, aunque si tenía que llevarme lo indispensable, mis tenis, para poder ser libre, cogí unas cuantas cosas más y me fui a comer, aunque había sido de ultimo momento Noah nos había llamado para comer una pizza en su casa así de improvisto antes de ir a ese viaje, decidió quedar y hablar un poco.  
Salí luego de tener listo lo básico y me dirigí corriendo ha casa de Noah para hablar un poco sobre que pensaba del cuento de la esmeralda y que pediría, con suerte también estaría Amy y podríamos hablar, poco habíamos hablado y me apetecía saber como estaba, eramos amigos no?  
Llegué a casa de Noah, me abrió Shadow, menuda sorpresa, me esperaba a Amy o Noah, además Shadow no es que estuviese muy feliz con la presencia de Noah, pues ella siempre hacía comentarios provocadores y le discutía todo, nada estaba haciéndolo bien cuando sabía que si estaba haciéndolo bien, lo atractivo de discutir, supongo.

-Shadow?

-Recuerdas que Noah me arrastro después de aceptar por mí lo de ir a buscar esa esmeralda, me ha compensado-  
Sonreí picaramente -Por fin caiste en sus encantos?  
-No faker!- me grita ruborizado y enfadado. -Me hizo mi comida favorita y prometió no volver ha hacerlo...- dijo -hasta que se le olvide- musito esto ultimo, haciendo que me riese más.  
-Eres increíble- me reí pasando adentro, me había echo gracia, esta Noah. -Oh, hola Amy!- salude energicamente a Amy.  
-Hola Sonic, que tal?- me pregunto.  
Me sente a su lado y empezamos a conversar mientras Shadow estaba en la cocina con Noah, yo tengo 16 años, Noah 23 casi 24, Shadow 24 y Amy 15 años, y todos a pesar de nuestras variadas edades nos llevábamos bien, Noah era agradable y Shadow hablaba más cuando Noah le sacaba de quicio, eramos un grupo bastante unido y feliz. Me alegro de tener amigos como ellos.

**Silver:**

Empece a preparar mis cosas, mañana a temprano nos iríamos a comenzar la búsqueda y tenía que prepararme, cogí una mochila con agua, un bocadillo preparado en el último momento, una muda y una bufanda por si hacía frío. Cuando lo tuve todo listo, acabe por fin de hacer mis cosas y me dirigí a la cocina a cocinar.  
Aunque no sin pensar antes en la princesa Blaze, ella también iría, había oído que peleaba pero no sabía que fuese "idónea" para el trabajo, bueno es una princesa, yo tendría que defenderla y ayudarla si algo malo le pasará, le debo lealtad y respeto.  
Empece a comer, aun me acordaba de cuando eramos amigos de la infancia, pero claro yo seguí mi camino y ella el suyo, es normal pero aun así echaba un poco de menos hablar con ella, en fin, eramos grandes amigos, quizás recupere mi amistad con ella...  
Seguí comiendo, aunque mi principal objetivo es ayudar a la gente mi deseo es ese, que la gente sea feliz y estemos en un mundo de paz...  
Resople hondo, era de esperar no?

**Kaila:**

Los seis habían aceptado, me sentía muy feliz, por fin podría cumplir mi objetivo, podría pedir mi deseo, lo que más deseo en este mundo...  
De todas formas estoy deseando empezar la búsqueda, miro la esmeralda que hemos encontrado, por fin podré empezar, no me importa lo que haya tenido que hacer, por muchas horas que haya pasado trabajando, por fin me he puesto a buscarla y esa gente será de ayuda de eso seguro.  
-La encontraré, te lo prometo- musito.  
Me echo en la cama, ya he preparado todo... estoy deseando que llegue mañana por fin.

**Mephiles:**

Ya es por la mañana,no tengo ningunas ganas de ir con toda esta gente,por mí solo iría con Kaila que ya es más compañía de la que quiero,pero la aguanto. Cojo la pistola semiautómatica pequeña,no se sabe que puede pasar,algunas navajas,todo escondido en la ropa. Ya tengo mi ropa y mis cosas,pero no llevo una maleta muy grande.  
Bajo por el ascensor y veo a una Kaila sonriente,lleva unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta verde ajustada,la miro de arriba a abajo.  
-¿Algo interesante?

-Quizá.

Se ríe,su maleta es más grande que la mía,al fin y al cabo también lleva los papeles. Se acerca y me coge del brazo.  
-Venga vamos,hemos quedado en la estación con los demás. ¿No estás emocionado?  
Ella se ve radiante,parece feliz. Yo solo asiento. No me fío ni un pelo de los demás,no pienso salvar a nadie.

-Cuéntame

-El primer lugar es un pueblo perdido,no lo conozco de nada,para mí que ni sale en los mapas -se ríe- creo que está en una iglesia o algo así,había una cruz. Te hablaré también de ellos: El poder de Sonic es la velocidad,Amy invoca un martillo enorme,Blaze es pirotécnica,Silver tiene telequinesis,Noah el viento y el agua y Shadow puede hacer Chaos Control y teletransportarse y algo más.  
Son unos poderes increíbles,maldita sea. Como se revelen...aún así yo soy más fuerte. No importa,no tienen razones. Kaila sigue cogiéndome del brazo,aunque de ella no me molesta. Estamos casi llegando.

**Blaze:**

Estoy sentada en la estación,he llegado la primera,tal vez sea porque he llegado antes de tiempo. Solo quería salir por fin. Me siento encerrada,mi vida solo va de trabajar y cumplir mi deber. No es que no me guste...es solo que me gustaría poder vivir un poco mi vida. Mi hermano cumplirá mis deberes por mí,él si que ha podido salir y vivir,no es el heredero,el heredero es el hermano mayor.  
Veo a Silver llegar,su maleta está flotando a su lado,no me ve. Sonrío al verle,recuerdo que le quería mucho. Le llamo y se acerca sonriente.  
-¡Hola Blaze!  
Silver me abraza,yo me quedo totalmente rígida y algo roja. Se aparta.  
-Oh,lo siento Blaze -se ríe- se me había olvidado la gracia que hacen estas cosas.  
-No me molesta -es verdad,no suele gustarme que me agobien,pero de Silver nunca me molestó- Estoy contenta de verte también.  
Por supuesto que lo estoy,él era mi mejor amigo hasta que me tuve que ir. Ahora ambos estamos muy ocupados. También me llevaba bien con Sonic,aunque él se lleva bien con todos,Cream,ella es la persona más dulce que conocí,conocía poco a Amy y a Noah y a Shadow no les conozco. Y está ese erizo negro y azul,es un poco amenazante la verdad y Kaila,ella si es más simpática y agradable. Seremos entonces un grupo pintoresco. Silver se sienta a mi lado a esperar.  
-¿Estás preocupado por la búsqueda?  
-Un poco,no parece que sea fácil.  
-Ya...pero podremos pedir cualquier cosa.  
Estoy preocupada,no sé que pedir. Si pidiera lo que deseo sería tan feliz...pero es mi deber pedir lo otro. Silver ve mi cara,debo parecer preocupada por lo que me mira y me sonríe.  
-¡Yo te protegeré,Blaze!  
-No necesito que me protejan.  
-Ya lo sé,de pequeña decías lo mismo.  
-Y aún así tú seguías con lo mismo. Aunque gracias.

**Son un tanto cortos, pero son entretenidos y nos lo pasamos bien y tenemos los mensajes llenos de ideas y cosas así, Noah ha vuelto, aunque esta estudiando... AJJAJAJ**

**Bueno gracias por leer, dejen reviews ! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí otro capítulo de The Search For The Lost esperamos que os guste muchísimo.**

**Por parte de:**

**Solanalara y NoahTheHedgehog. **

**Empecemos ^^**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**Silver:**

Caminamos directos a nuestro destino, mire a los erizos que iban delante de nosotros, Noah y Shadow parecían ir discutiendo, si se llevaban bien... pensé irónicamente, Blaze iba a mi lado, todos ibamos por grupos, Amy y Sonic iban hablando de cosas como correr y luchar y Mephiles y Kaila iban delante, guiándonos, supongo.

Cuando en un momento se giraron hacia nosotros Sonic y Amy.

-Que apostáis?- pregunto Amy con una sonrisa.

Los mire confusos al igual que Blaze.

-De que habláis?- pregunto yo confuso.

-A que Shadow acaba siendo agarrado del brazo de Noah- dijo Sonic con una sonrisa.

-Yo te digo que le agarrará el a ella- le dice Amy a Sonic.

-Apostáis sobre eso?- pregunto Blaze incrédula.

-Sí- asiente Amy.

Yo sonrió. -Son pareja?-

-No, pero estaría muy bien, harían una pareja simpática- se burlo Sonic.

-Serían muy lindos, no crees Blaze?- pregunto Amy con una sonrisa.

-Supongo, no los conozco mucho...- dijo Blaze indiferente.

-Son gente buena, Noah es más simpática que Shadow, el es más...- comenzó Sonic.

-Solitario- continuo Amy.

-Eso, son opuestos totalmente, además de que es un tanto amargado-

-Cierto- sonrió Amy echando una risa.

-Sabéis que?- pregunto Blaze.

-Eh?- preguntaron los dos mirando a Blaze.

-Haríais buena pareja- dijo.

Ambos se ruborizaron y a mi me entro la gracia.

-Solo somos amigos- negó Sonic -es como mi hermana pequeña-

Amy sonrió y asintio.

-Siento la confusión- dijo Blaze ruborizada y apartando la vista.

-No te preocupes- rió Sonic y seguimos caminando.

**Mephiles:**

Estamos de primeros, detrás de nosotros van el erizo negro de vetas rojas de increíble fuerza, velocidad y control de las esmeraldas y la eriza rosa que domina el agua y el aire.

Están discutiendo pero la eriza sonríe así que será una de sus idioteces, en fin, ellos no me importan miro a Kaila y ella sonríe.

-Estamos un poco lejos, tendremos que parar a descansar a la intemperie, no te importa no?

-Tengo dinero, puedo conseguir un hotel- le dije a Kaila, ella se rió.

-Estamos en medio de la nada, no hay hoteles, de todas formas buena proposición- me dice, yo solo asiento y sigo caminando, aun nos queda un largo camino para recorrer.

**Kaila: **

Se que debe de ser extraño para el sentir esas risas y eso, se como es Mephiles, pero bueno, lo importante es que pronto llegaremos, y podremos empezar la búsqueda quien sabe lo que encontraremos.

Ya tengo muchas ganas de empezar, y ver a esta gente en acción.

Claro que espero poder pedir mi deseo, es lo más importante que podría hacer, resoplo hondo y lo reviso todo con la vista, esta tranquilo, no llegaríamos a la etapa de trampas a cada paso, mejor.

Podría pensar un poco, aunque los gritos han cesado y Noah esta agarrada a Shadow, es increíble lo bipolares que son, hace un momento estaban discutiendo ¿y ahora?

Bueno halla ellos, se estaba más tranquila así.  
-¿No será una zona peligrosa?  
Miro a Mephiles y me río.  
-¿Desde cuándo te importa eso?  
-Aquí no conocemos el terreno ni lo que hay aquí. Además,tampoco les conocemos bien a ellos.  
Mephiles les mira significativamente,me gustaría ver en su cara alguna expresión,ni siquiera cuando mató a...bueno da igual.  
-Tranquilo Mephiles,son buenos,además no tenemos que confiar en ellos -bueno a mí me ha llevado 2 años ganar su confianza y aún así creo que no la tengo toda- no les veas como una amenaza.  
Se oye un ruido fuerte,Mephiles me agarra y me pone detrás de él. Suena como si a alguien le golperarán,me pongo al lado de Mephiles. Sonic va corriendo y todos le siguen incluyendo Mephiles.****

Sonic:

¡Alguien está en peligro! He escuchado el ruido venir de dentro del bosque,fuera del sendero por el que ibamos. Silver se me adelanta volando y desciende. Supongo que lo habrá encontrado así que voy allí. Silver está a punto de coger la mano de una niñ la niña salta sola y se intenta abalanzar sobre Silver,él se aparta sin tocarle. La niña tiene dagas en las manos. Silver las para con la telequinesia. Llegan Amy con el Piko-piko y se pone a mi lado,Blaze con llamas en las manos y Noah ha llegado volando con Shadow. Mephiles mira desde un lugar un poco alejado. Ella vuele a sacar dagas de sus bolsillos.  
-¡Maldita sea! ¡No podemos atacar a una niña!  
Grita cabreada Noah. La niña se ríe y se hace replega sobre sí misma en una bola negra que se transforma en un monstruo con unos dientes que dan miedo.  
-¡Ahora sí que verá quién soy!  
Noah le lanza un torrente de agua y se aleja mientras Shadow le golpea. Blaze le lanza bolas de fuego seguida por Amy que le da 3 golpes.  
-¡Es mi turno!  
Les guiño un ojo,me hago una bola y golpeo con todas mis fuerzas al bicho,pero es como si no golpeara nada,se aleja solo. Que extraño. Paramos de pelear y nos miramos.  
-¿Soy yo o esto no sirve de nada?  
Pregunta Amy extrañada. Tienen razón es una pérdida de tiempo. El monstruo emite el mismo sonido que la niña al reírse y desaparece.  
-¡Pero que es esto!  
Aquí ocurren cosas muy extrañas,miro a mi alrededor,no parece que haya nada más. Silver vuelve a descender y dice que no ve nada.  
-¿Dónde está Kaila?  
Todos miramos a Mephiles,es la primera vez que oigo su voz,es grave aunque da un poco de repelús por eso de no haberla oído hasta ahora.  
-Se habrá quedado con las cosas?  
-Yo creo que sí.  
Me pongo a correr hacia ese lugar. Llego rápido y veo que hay una tienda de campaña y a Kaila montando una hoguera.  
-Oh,hola Sonic. Perdón por no ir,pero supuse que con tanta gente yo solo sobraría.  
-No importa,es solo que nos hemos preocupado por ti.  
-¿En serio? Muchas gracias Sonic.  
Ella me mira sonriendo. Me fijo en todo lo que ha hecho,ni si quiera sabía que traíamos tiendas. Parece que se ha esforzado,Kaila es buena chica.  
-No hay que darlas,gracias en realidad a ti por todo esto.  
Ya llegan los demás,Mephiles aparece como una sombra y se interpone entre ella y yo.  
-Podría haberte pasado algo.  
-Pero no ha pasado,además ¡mira! ¡me ha dado hasta tiempo de montarlo todo! Bueno he montado una tienda en la que cabremos todos,bueno tal vez algo apretados,¡pero hasta lo pasaremos bien! Solo falta la comida.  
Mephiles se va,seguido por Kaila pidiéndole perdón,a terminar lo que falte de las tiendas. Blaze va a la hoguera con Amy,que antes de ir me sonríe y yo a ella,adoro que sonría así. Silver va con Noah a por comida volando. Shadow está a mi lado.  
-¿Vienes a revisar el terreno por sí hay algo peligroso?  
-Está bien,¡pero no por tu compañía!  
Empieza a correr y yo voy detrás,va a ser divertido ir con Shadow,pienso irónicamente,miro por última vez a Amy y a Blaze y me voy.

* * *

**No olviden dejar reviews, un beso enorme.**

**Recordad, los reviews...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos, estamos aquí con el capitulo 5 de The Search For The Lost. Esperemos que os guste mucho.**

**Solanalara: esperamos vuestras opiniones eh!**

**Noah: venga podemos...**

**Solanalara: EMPEZAR!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Shadow:**

Acabamos de terminar de cenar, Noah y Silver encontraron fruta y Silver y Kaila ya llevaban comida por si acaso. Antes de ir a las tiendas estamos charlando.

-Ey, Shadow, debes estar muriéndote de ganas de dormir conmigo, que lo sé.

Miro a Noah molesto.

-Yo creo que debe tener más miedo de ser violado.

Todos se ríen, bueno menos Mephiles que está como siempre apartado. Noah revuelve el pelo de Amy por el comentario.

-¡Yo no deseo ninguna de esas cosas!

-Ya ya.

-¿No será que dices todo eso porque tienes ganas?

Le pregunto molesto, Noah se arrima más a mi.

-¿Y cuando he dicho que no las tenga?

-Pues es una pena entonces.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque dormimos todos juntos y no hay ningunas ganas!

-¡Mientes se te ve en la cara!

-¡¿Me estás llamando pervertido?!

Me levanto molesto,¡siempre igual! Me voy corriendo,quiero dar una vuelta. No entiendo porque me afecta tanto lo que me dice Noah. Me siento bajo un árbol a ver la luna. Noah viene un poco más tarde.

-¿Estás enfadado? ¡Vamos era una broma!

-No estoy enfadado,solo quería tranquilidad.

Se sienta a mi lado.

-Pues tendrás tranquilidad conmigo.

Se sienta a mi lado,parece que no tengo elección. De todas maneras la compañía de Noah siempre me ha gustado

**Amy:**

Estoy sentada junto al fuego con Blaze,llevamos hablando desde hace un rato,es muy educada y cuesta hablar de forma confidente o divertida,pero ya lo consigo. Sonic se ha ido con Silver a...no sé,creo que han ido a entrenar o a dar un paseo. Kaila y Mephiles también se han ido a la tienda.

-Oye Amy...¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? Pero no te enfades.

La miro extrañada, ¿qué querrá?.

-¿Estas enamorada de Sonic?

Enrojezco muchísimo, ¿tanto se nota? ¡Ay Dios! Ojalá él no lo haya notado. Además no estoy tan enamorada.  
-Un poco tal vez, ¿se nota?

-No creo que él lo haya notado si te sirve de consuelo.

Uffff, menos mal. Pienso

-¿Cómo lo has notado?

-Por como le miras -ella sonríe- es bonito.

Yo solo sonrío.

-¿Y tú qué?

Me mira extrañada.

-¿Nunca te has enamorado?

-Bueno...era muy pequeña...no importa.

-¿Quién es? ¿Quién es? -le miro rogando- Dímelo porfaaaa.

-Un gran amigo y punto -se ríe- ya te he dicho más de lo que nunca he dicho.

Me alegro de verla reír. ¿Quién será? Ayy quiero saberlo.

-¡Chicos vamos a dormir ya!

Grita Kaila, ¿tan tarde es? Todos vamos.

**Shadow:**

Estábamos mirando las estrellas, bueno yo las miraba, Noah estaba apoyada en mi, la mire de reojo unos instantes, estaba durmiendo.

-Esta mejor durmiendo...- susurro, la apoye en el árbol y me estire un rato, entonces vi su rostro unos minutos, varios pelos tapaban su rostro, los aparté con cuidado, sin saber porque lo hacía simplemente lo hice con cuidado, de no despertarla, observe su rostro, nunca la había visto sin maquillaje y hoy iba sin ese maquillaje, estaba guapa, incluso sin él, había ido varias veces a comprar cosas con ella, su maquillaje, compra y comida para sus misiones, aunque cuando estaban en un sitio nuevo, ella salia y compraba ropa de esos lugares nuevos, siempre.

Y en varias ocasiones la había oído decir, "el maquillaje hace bellas a las personas, es como una mascara que te oculta de la verdadera vista que tienes hacía todo" había dudado varias veces en preguntar que significaba pero cuando lo hacía su respuesta era "ha veces... querido Shadow, es mejor negar el pasado por miedo a que dirán".

Por eso era difícil sacar el tema, sonreí y acaricie su mejilla.

-Shadow...- Sonic se tapo la boca y miro la escena con una sonrisa pícara.

En ese momento me gire y lo vi, a Sonic sonriendo con picardia, me acerque a Noah la cogí en brazos y salí de allí, con un pequeño rubor, con Noah en brazos.

**Kaila:**

Cuando salió el sol me desperté, Mephiles estaba despierto, le mire con una gran sonrisa y el solo me miro serio.

-Cuando partiremos?- pregunto Sonic.

-Cuando despierten, buscamos comida?- pregunte sonriendo.

-Iré yo, tu vigílalos- respondió.

-De acuerdo- respondí mirándolo.

Cuando lo vi irse me senté esperando a que uno de ellos despertase, el primero fue Silver, le mire sonriente.

-Buenos días Silver!- Exclamo feliz la chica.

-Buenos días Kaila...-

Note como miraba al rededor, probablemente buscase a Mephiles.

-Oye, ...¿donde esta Mephiles?- me pregunta, he acertado, buscaba a Mephiles.

-Ha ido a por el desayuno, comeremos antes de partir- sonreí un poco.

-Ah...- dijo incorporándose y desperezándose.

-Buenos días...- bostezo Noah acercándose a nosotros. -Que paso anoche?- pregunto frotando su ojo.

-Sonic os fue a buscar a ti y a Shadow, cuando regresaste tu estabas dormida y Shadow te traía en brazos.

Noah se rió, entonces yo hable -Tu sientes algo por Shadow?-

-Eh? Yo?- Dijo señalándose -No, yo no me enamoraré nunca más- negó la eriza con una sonrisa.

-Y eso?-

-Ha veces, es mejor negar el pasado por miedo a que dirán-

La verdad esas palabras la dejaron seria, y me extrañe bastante de su actitud, un tanto de curiosidad me entro, era extraño su comportamiento.

-BUENO! ME MUERO DE HAMBRE! CUANDO COMEMOS?- rio ella con una sonrisa.

-Mephiles regresará con comida, y nos iremos- les contesto.

-Umm... muy temprano?- pregunto Noah con pereza.

-Supongo, aun nos queda un trecho grande- les informo.

-Bueno, por lo menos es para algo bueno- dice Silver.

Yo sonrió cuando veo a Amy levantarse.

-Buenos días...- nos dice adormilada.

-Buenos días enana- contesta Noah con una sonrisa.

Esperamos un rato, hasta que se levantan todo.

-Oye, tu amigo tarda mucho...- habla Sonic.

-Sí... estoy empezando a preguntarme.

-Quizás debamos ir a mirar si esta bien...- sugirió Amy.

-Buena idea...- me levante y partí en su búsqueda.

**Bueno, hasta aqui el final del capitulo 5**

**Solanalara: The Search For The Lost.**

**Noah: esperemos que os haya gustado**

**Solanalara: PORFIS! DEJEN REVIEWS! _**


	6. Chapter 6

**Este es el sexto capítulo The Search For The Lost.**

**Bueno, aqui os traemos un nuevo cap Ana y yo. Disfrutenlo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**Noah:**

Kaila sale a buscar al "simpático" de Mephiles. Hablar de Shadow me había recordado a Kevin,pero no voy a pensar en él ahora.

-Bueno...parece que no viene,¿qué os parece si vamos? -Grito- Vamos unos pocos y los demás esperáis.

Arrastro a Amy para que esté un poco conmigo,últimamente solo esta con Sonic. Silver también se levanta.

-Mis poderes vendrán bien para las cosas altas.

Dice todo feliz,y viene hacia nosotras.

-Esperaremos aquí.

Dice Blaze. Yo agarro a Silver y a Amy del brazo.

-Nos toca entonces a nosotros alimentar a los nuestros -digo teatralmente,ellos se ríen- Somos tan buenos...

-Voy por arriba a ver que hay,os dejo salvadoras de los pobres que están en la tienda aun.

-Vale,nosotras vamos por tierra.

Amy y yo nos adentramos en el bosque,en busca de frutas...o cualquier cosa comestible.

-¿Querías algo,Noah?

-No,solo estar un poco con mi hermanita.

Ella infla los mofletes pero me abraza.

-Noah,Noah,siempre querré pasar mi tiempo contigo.

Amy y yo hablamos durante un rato de muchas cosas,de Sonic,de esta búsqueda,etc. En un momento el sendero que habíamos encontrado y seguíamos se bifurcaba.

-¿Tu por el izquierdo y yo por el derecho?

Me río y miro el derecho.

-Vale,pero aquí en 5 minutos que ahí que volver.

Yo sigo por ese sendero,no hay nada interesante,aunque oigo unas voces y me acerco. Me escondo en los matorrales y veo ¡a Shadow con Mephiles!

Se están mirando con una cara...

-¿Crees que no sé lo que intentas? -le dice Shadow furioso.

-Intento lo mismo que tú,pedir un deseo.

-No lo creo.

Parece que se van a pelear,pero solo se miran peor,en un momento Mephiles me mira y casi me muero,cuando aparta la mirada de donde estoy dice:

-Yo tampoco sé que te traes tú entre manos.

Decido irme,no debería espiarles,además Mephiles...parece que me ha visto.

Cuando llego a la parte donde quedamos Amy y yo volvemos hablando de cosas parecidas a las de antes.

Llegamos y están todos,miro a Shadow ¿sabrá que le vi?

-¿Habéis conseguido algo? -pregunto enérgicamente,he de actuar normal.

-Sí,comamos -dice totalmente feliz Kaila,que está enganchada del brazo de Mephiles,él vuelve a mirarme pero no dice nada-

-Bueno,mi querido Shadow,¿ya te has ido con otra?

-¡¿Qué?!

-Es que como no estabas.

-¡Yo no he ido a nada con nadie!

-Ya ya...

Me siento a su lado y empiezo a comer...no pienso hablar de lo que he visto. Al menos no cerca de Mephiles,no sé como Kaila puede estar así con él como si nada.

**Blaze:**

Estoy en la habitación de un hotel de este pueblo (digo hotel por no decir otra cosa) He guardado todas mis cosas,Kaila dice que esta noche iremos a buscar la esmeralda. Ya es por la tarde y he puesto la maleta cerca de mi alcance. Me he duchado y me he puesto unos pantalones negros y una camiseta rosa fuerte. Estoy aburrida en la habitación así que salgo.

La habitación contigua a la mía es la de Kaila por un lado y Amy por el otro,aunque no las usaremos mucho. Estoy por pegar en la habitación de Amy y proponerle hacer algo,pero no quiero molestar y no lo hago.

Voy a la plaza y me siento en la fuente que hay en medio,no hay mucha gente pasando y me miran como si fuera lo más raro del lugar. Alguien me tapa los ojos por detrás.

-¿Quién soy?

Reíconozco la voz de Silver de sus manos de mis ojos.

-Ya sé quien hace falta que me pongas las manos en los ojos.

Se ríe y se sienta a mi lado,él también se ha cambiado.

-¿Quieres que hagamos algo?

-No hay mucho que hacer aquí.

-Vamos,porfa.

-No tengo ganas.

-Hazlo por mí,porfaaaa Blaze.

No me puedo negar,nunca he podido.

-Está bien. Vamos.

Silver y yo damos vueltas por el pueblo,la verdad es que lo pasamos muy bien.

-¿A qué no te arrepientes?

-Contigo siempre lo paso bien.

Digo algo roja,giro la cabeza para que no lo vea,no sé por qué me he puesto así,solo he dicho lo que pienso,no es nada más.  
-Yo también lo paso siempre bien contigo.

Dice rodeándome con el brazo.

**Mephiles:**

La charla con Shadow había sido algo malhumorada, ahora mismo, debía asegurarme de que esa eriza rosa entrometida no hubiese escuchado nada de lo que Shadow y yo habíamos dicho, localice a Kaila y luego a la eriza rosa de púas medio moradas.

-Kaila- llame, ella se acerco con una sonrisa, dejando al erizo azul, conocido por Sonic, a la eriza rosa llamada Amy y a la joven chica de púas medio moradas, medio rosas.

-Sucede algo?- me pregunto Kaila.

-Quiero que distraigas a Sonic y Amy, necesito hablar con Noah-

Vi la confusión de Alexis y la mire con mueca de desagrado.

-Hazlo, ya hablaremos luego- dije, ella asintió y empezó a hablar ampliamente de un lago en el que decían que había una leyenda, cosa que no se inventaba, Noah sonreía, pero en ese momento, la agarre del brazo, tire hacía mi, tapando su boca, sus ojos rojos y negros expresaban miedo y confusión.

La arrastre hacia un lugar alejado, donde pudiéramos hablar tranquilos, cuando llegamos la solté.

-QUE DEMONIOS HACES?- expreso su molestia -Si querías ligar conmigo, dilo y te hago un hueco-ironizó.

-No me gustan las ironías- avise molesto.

Rodó los ojos y hablo -que no te gusta a ti, mas que ser un amargado- dijo furiosa.

-Oye, cría- le dije alto y molesto, esperaba su silencio, pero no lo conseguí.

-A QUIEN LLAMAS TU CRÍA, ENANO!- grito molesta -Tengo 24 años, chico, si tu aun estas con tu mami, no es mi problema, pero créeme, que no haces bien, enfadandome- me grito.

-Que has dicho?- grite molesto.

-Oh, te lo repito?- dijo con una sonrisa -Ni-ño de ma-mi- separo las silabas con burla.

La agarre de los brazos, y la hice chocar contra un árbol.

-Te mataré- avise.

-Oh, niñito, no sabes que a una espía eso no le hace mucho- Dijo dándome un rodillazo, la solté y por inercia lleve las manos a la zona infectada, me dio una patada nuevamente tirándome al suelo, su pierna estaba en mi cuello, con las botas de tacón que hoy llevaba, su tacón, no estaba clavado del todo, así que no me moví, por si las moscas, patético, no me esperaba esa reacción, esta mocosa se esta ganando un enemigo.

-Bien, ahora con pelos y señales, me contaras que quieres, por que me has traído aquí y que tramas con Shadow- me dijo clavando un poco, para que sintiera que ella si iba en serio.

-Lo que quiero es saber que escuchaste cuando hable con Shadow, o si escucharas algo, pero veo que sí, y eso... te mete en problemas- le dije amenazadoramente.

-Estoy temblando- se burlo -estaríamos de nuevo así, ¿te crees que no entreno para vencer alimañas como tú?- me dijo.  
-La segunda vez, sería diferente- avise furioso.

-Claro, no sabes a quien te enfrentas, guapo- me dijo, se acerco a mi, y planto un beso en mi frente. -Esto es mi marca, te tengo a tiro, créeme, yo no dejo las cosas tal como estan en este caso, ahora, eres mi enemigo, te juro que a la primera de cambio. Acabaré contigo-

Por primera vez, me agrado su presencia, amarga, sin escrúpulos y seria.

-Me gustas- reconocí -Ese carácter, hace que sea un poco más amable y me sienta mejor con tu compañía, aunque no confié en ti-

-Me importa un reberendo comino- me dijo histerica -A mi el mal humor no se me pasa- quito su tacón de mi cuello y me lo frote.  
-En serio, ahora te parecías a mi- dije serio, vi como fingía un escalofría.

-Oh, mamá, que alguien me salve- se burlo -Bien, ahora que hemos pasado la base de te mato y tu también a mi y de tenernos marcados y ser enemigos que segun tu se agradan, puedes contarme ya, que hacías con Shadow?

-Y tu, que puedes darme a cambio, mocosa?- dije serio.

-Una pregunta sobre mí, enano-

-... acepto-

Sabía que le iba a preguntar, algo que me ayudaría a tenerla ahí, algo que me sirviera para utilizar en su contra... la pregunta perfecta, esta chica me serviría de mucho, será genial aprovecharse de ella, para que haga lo que quiera.

**Amy:**

Kaila nos conto más o menos la leyenda, la verdad es que no sabía mucho según lo que nos contó, pero el lago, era precioso, y estar ahí con Sonic, era mi mejor deseo, aunque estuviese Kaila de carabina, aunque a lo mejor después podríamos salir como Silver y Blaze...

Un momento, Shadow se fue a dar una vuelta, Silver se fue con Blaze por la ciudad, Kaila esta con nosotras, Mephiles ni idea, pero... y Noah? Noah estaba con nosotros, Y SI LE HABÍA PASADO ALGO?

-KAILA, SONIC- grite.

-Sí?- pregunto Kaila tranquila.

-Que pasa Amy?- grito alterado.

-ES NOAH, NO ESTÁ-

-Como?- pregunto Sonic.

-Pues... no está, no la encuentro, estoy preocupada, y si le ha pasado algo?- Dije aun más preocupada.

-La buscaremos- dijo Sonic.

-Chicos, pero Noah, estará bien, ella es fuerte, ya sabes es una espía de GUN- dijo Kaila con una sonrisa.

-No puedo estar tranquila, hay que asegurarse- dije corriendo, Sonic me siguió, dejando a Kaila sola.

Se que no debo preocuparme, pero ella hubiera avisado si se hubiera ido de paseo…

**Hasta aqui el capituulooo **

**dejen reviews**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno, aquí estoy también hoy con este fic, tan magnifico con Solanalara.**

**Solanalara: esperamos que os guste este capítulo**

**Noah: disfrútenlo mucho!**

**Solanalara: ¡comencemos!**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**Kaila:**

Sonic,Amy y yo nos ponemos a buscar a Kaila,empezamos por la plaza,luego vamos a la linde del bosque.  
-¿Dónde se habrá metido? ¿Por qué no habrá dicho nada?

Pregunta Amy preocupada,Sonic le mira con cariño y le dice que no se preocupe. Estoy intentando llevármelos lejos de donde Mephiles me ha dicho que van a hablar,pero están muy empeñados y ya no hay más lugares,si vamos por el bosque podríamos encontrarles.

-¿Qué tal si esperamos?

-No,vamos al bosque tiene que estar ahí si o si.

¡Maldito sea Mephiles y sus métodos!

-Esperad...

-¿Pasa algo,Kaila?

Me miran extrañados ambos,se van a dar cuenta.

-No nada,me pareció ver algo,¿vamos?

Andamos unos pasos,yo voy por delante intentando darme cuenta de si están aquí,vislumbro las púas de Noah e intento alejarles,pero les ven antes de que pueda hacer nada. Ambos están hablando normal,nos acercamos muy a mi pesar.

-Está claro que no eres lo que pareces,Noah -dice Mephiles maliciosamente,ella se cruza de brazos- eres más entretenida de lo que creía.

-Calla y te mataré de verdad si me entero de algo más y si cuentas algo. No es un farol.

Amy y Sonic se acercan,ambos están como si no hubieran visto ni oído nada,como tiene que ser.

-¡Noah me tenías preocupada! -dice Amy abrazándole, Mephiles se aleja y empieza a irse- ¡No te vayas así!

Ellos se ponen a hablar animadamente y voy tras Mephiles, nos adentramos más aún en el bosque,en un trozo él se planta frente a un árbol,se apoya en él.

-No les has entretenido mucho.

-Lo he intentado,además pensé que ibas a sacarle todo rápido,¿qué es lo que pasa?

-Me oyó hablando con Shadow,no sabe nada serio.

-¿Qué has hablado con él?

-Cosas personales.

Me acerco a él furiosa,me pongo a la altura de sus ojos.

-Me exiges toda la información y tengo derecho a lo mismo.

-Él es mi hermano y me preguntó por la búsqueda -le miro frustrada,da igual cuán unido esté a su hermano,hay cosas que no se pueden decir- Tranquila,no le he dicho nada. Ni a él ni a Noah. Deberías confiar en mí.

-Lo hago.

Me acerco aún más a él y le beso. Al principio no me corresponde,pero luego lo hace con ganas y traslada las manos de detrás de su cabeza a mi cintura. Poco después nos separamos.

-Volvamos y dímelo absolutamente todo.

-Sí.

Él desaparece en la oscuridad. No es que no nos hayamos besado nunca,pero aún sigue sin convencerme. No le quiero,pero si le tengo cariño. De todas maneras es pasajero,no quiero hacer daño a nadie,pero sé que él tampoco me quiere. Pero nos necesitamos para nuestros objetivos y no tiene nada de malo si no le molesta a nadie.

Me pongo a andar,esta noche es cuando vamos a buscar la esmeralda.

**Silver:**

Blaze y yo vamos al lago donde tenemos que encontrarnos todos,nosotros llegamos los primeros. Esta tarde hemos estado haciendo cosas realmente divertidas,aunque haya cambiado Blaze sigue siendo en su corazón como era,aunque ahora es más seria. Llegan todos los demás a la vez,¿qué nos habremos perdido? Kaila se pone en el centro con una sonrisa a explicarnos.

-Bueno os contaré. La Esmeralda de aquí fue encontrada por una monja,la consideraban una gema milagrosa,pero solo permitían usarla a los puros de corazón,para que no pidieran malos deseos. La monja ya está muerta y por lo visto creo que está en la base de una cruz. Así que vamos a ir a la iglesia del pueblo. Vamos de noche para no pillar ningún cura,monja o un ferviente cristiano. Así que nos colaremos,necesitaremos de tus poderes Shadow para que teletransportes dentro y abras,los tuyos Silver para mover la cruz y los demás por supuesto para ayudar.

Todos nos ponemos en camino,Noah está más tranquila,todavía no ha discutido bien con Shadow. Los demás si están bien.

Llegamos a la iglesia,es grande y casi parece una gruta,tiene los típicos dibujos y esculturas. Shadow se teletransporta y nos abre. Todos entramos,no hay luz,así que Blaze utiliza el fuego para encender las velas.

-Que lugar más tétrico. Y encima tiene un cementerio detrás.

Todos nos acercamos a la cruz grande,Kaila examina la base. Amy está totalmente pegada a Sonic,es cierto que no es un lugar agradable visto así. Blaze y Shadow tienen la misma expresión que al entrar.

-Que raro...No hay nada...

Parece muy decepcionada,Mephiles aparece a su espalda,no sé como lo hace ese erizo,pero parece una sombra,tan sigiloso y tétrico.  
-Hay otra cruz,en el cementerio.

Todos nos miramos. Parece una película de miedo,lo típico vaya.

-¿Estás seguro de que es como la que vimos?

-Totalmente,además es la tumba de una monja.

-Bien pues vamos.

Todos salimos hacia el cementerio. Se oyen ruidos extraños y parece que las sombras se mueven.

******Amy:******

Menudo miedo estaba pasando, las sombras eran bastante claras y oscuras, el miedo me invadió y comencé a temblar, me abrace a Sonic, que me agarro la mano, calmándome.

-Tranquila Amy, te protegeré- dijo Sonic.

Me ruborice y asentí.

-Sonic...-  
-Agh, estupideces- dijo mi hermana caminando hacia el objetivo, las sombras se abalanzaron sobre ella, pero un poco de aire la rodeo.

-Esta loca!- grito Shadow, intentando caminar, pero las fuertes corrientes de aire impedían el paso, mire a Mephiles, sonreía técnicamente.

En aquel momento el viento se deshizo del todo, dejando ver a mi hermana, tenía una joya como la que Kaila nos enseñara, solo que esta en vez de blanca era rosa fucsia.

-Que buena eres en esto!- felicito Kaila con una sonrisa.

Noah miro a Mephiles a los ojos -Soy buena siempre, no dudo en acabar con lo que me estorba- dicho esto la chica camino lejos de allí, mi hermana estaba rara, la seguimos todos en silencio, Mephiles parecía sonreír y Kaila observaba a Noah comandando a todos, sus ojos se fijaron en que Noah estaba extraña, su rostro estaba serio y no se había agarrado a Shadow.

Salieron de allí y lo dejaron todo como estaba, yo solo mire a Noah y me acerqué a ella.

-Pasa algo? Estas rara?- dije yo mirando a Noah, esta solo me observo unos segundos y quito su vista de mi frotando mi cabeza dulcemente.

-No te preocupes, es solo el mal humor, estaré bien- sonrió dulce.

Asentí con la cabeza y mire hacía la entrada donde estaban todos.

-Podemos irnos!- dijo Sonic feliz, asentí y camine junto a el, Noah se quedo parada y luego echo a caminar, sin duda algo había pasado, aunque ella me lo negase.

**Kaila:**

Me sorprendió bastante la forma en la que Noah destruyo esos monstruos, tenían gran fuerza puestos en ellos, como era posible? Miro a Mephiles de reojo, que habrán hablado, me siento curiosa, en ese momento me acercó a él y le agarro el brazo.

-Mephiles, que sucedió hoy?- pregunto mirándolo a la cara.

-Ya te contaré- me da largas él.

-No, cuéntamelo ya- reprocho cabreada.

Rodó los ojos en función de que la poca paciencia que tenía se agotaba.

-Cuéntame ya- le dije molesta.

-Esta bien...-

**Silver:**

Blaze y yo caminábamos animadamente, ambos estábamos charlando de que solo nos quedaban cinco esmeraldas y la travesía para encontrar la Master Esmerald.

-Que bien, pronto las reuniremos- dije ilusionado.

-Bueno, pero y si... esto solo es el principio y el resto es complicado?- me pregunta Blaze.

-Bueno... de momento será mejor pensar en positivo, si no, nos deprimimos y nuestra autoestima baja, venga todo sea por ayudar a la gente-

Blaze me sonrió dulcemente y no pude evitar sonrojarme, esta tan guapa así sonriendo.

-Tienes fiebre Silver?- toco mi frente, se que me puse aun más rojo.

-NO, NO, NO, no tengo fiebre, no te preocupes Blaze!- le dije nervioso, Blaze me miro y asintió.

Ambos seguimos caminando y hablando sobre las travesías y a que hora saldríamos mañana, imaginándonos que temprano.  
Caminamos un poco más y hay estaba, el hotel en el que nos instalabamos, subimos y nos separamos por habitaciones.

Es hora de dormir.

**Hasta aquí hoy con The Search For The Lost. Espero que disfruteis mucho leyendo y que bueno...**

**Solanalara: nos dejeis reviews!**

**Noah: NOS LEEMOS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aquí os traigo el capítulo 8, siento la demora, pero ahora que los de la tienda de ordenadores me lo han devuelto puedo continuar mis historias más seguido, además de que es verano y tengo tiempo, bueno, gracias por su atención, allá va!**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**Shadow:**

Estoy en la puerta del hotel,esperando. Kaila dijo anoche que estuviéramos aquí a las 8. Aunque por supuesto nadie es puntual. Ya he cogido todo lo que necesito y estoy listo para irme. Mis pensamientos se trasladan a Noah,ayer estaba rara. ¿Qué le pasará?  
También me pregunto que había en las sombras,Noah simplemente entró y salió. Creí que sería más difícil. En fin,es mejor no pensar en ello. Nunca lo sabré.

Mephiles se sitúa a mi lado de forma sigilosa. Cree que podrá sorprenderme pero nunca ha podido. ¿Me pregunto que hará con su equipaje? Es una pregunta tonta teniendo en cuenta su poder.

-Tu amiguita Noah es interesante.

-No te acerques a ella -digo en un tono muy amenazante- nunca.

-Tranquilo,no me atrae su compañía -dice en tono burlón mirándome- pero es entretenido observarla.

-¿Cómo un acosador?

-No,no me gusta observarla a ella lo más mínimo. Pero me interesa tenerla controlada.

-Haz lo que te plazca,mientras no me repercuta a mí ni a mis compañeros.

Mephiles se ríe maliciosamente. Eso no es buena señal.

-O sea,que te importan.

-No. Pero les necesito para mí trabajo.

Le miento,nunca debes decirle a Mephiles nada importante sobre ti. No dudará en masacrar y destrozar lo que sea para usarlo en mi contra.

-¿Son negocios importantes?

-Todos lo son.

Oyen las botas de Amy a distancia. En unos minutos llega con Noah. Noah mira con desagrado a Mephiles y se pone los más lejos posible de él. Él vuelve a entrar en el hotel y Noah parece relajarse un poco,antes se veía tensa.

-¡Buenos días Shady!

Dice Noah totalmente feliz mirandome. Yo le miro muy molesto.

-VUELVE A LLAMARME SHADY Y NO LO CUENTAS

Noah simplemente se ríe y se cruza de brazos.  
**  
Noah:**

-Uy que miedo -digo burlona- ¿qué me vas a hacer?

Él me mandó una mirada asesina que me asustó de verdad. Aunque nunca dejaría que lo supiera,así que seguí con actitud desafiante.  
Me alegraba de poder alejar mi mente de todo lo ocurrido ayer. Pero por desgracia vuelvo a ello.

Ayer,rodeada por el humo vi mis mayores temores. Nunca olvidé como me sentí y las ganas que tenía de morir,había unos bichos que me decían que me ayudarían a morir,pero les ignoré. Creo que sigo con vida por no haberles escuchado,por muchas ganas que tuviera de morir. Y escuché un mensaje "Aprende a distinguir entre el deseo que quiere tu corazón y el que quiere tu mente. Solo cuando los distingas podrás desecharlos y elegir uno que se no se rija ni por tu corazón ni tu mente,uno que se rija por lo que realmente necesitas". Sigo sin saber a qué vino eso y quien lo dijo,pero tiene razón. Aún así todavía hay tiempo  
Poco a poco llegan los demás pero yo estoy con la cabeza en otro sitio.

Amy me mira varias veces preocupada,pero no puedo Mephiles y lo que pasó tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

Amy intenta hablar conmigo animadamente y yo intento hacer lo mismo. Ya solo falta Kaila,menuda ironía,la que lo organiza es la última en aparecer.

**Kaila:**

Voy tarde. Y lo sé. Pero me he pasado la noche intentando descifrar el grabado de la esmeralda para poder pronunciarlo y que me muestre el próximo lugar. Por desgracia este está mucho más desgastado que el de la otra,así que me cuesta el doble. Cuando por fin lo hago pronuncio las palabras mirando fijamente la esmeralda. En ella se ve una parte alta de montaña y una cueva escondida. Eso es lo único que se ve,y aunque haya sido rápido podría identificar esa cueva en cualquier sitio,estoy segura. Pienso en un lugar de montañas cerca de aquí. Creo recordar que había una zona de alta montaña a varias horas de aquí. Podremos ir en avión.  
Pese a que la experiencia me ha dejado cansada,entre no dormir y tanto comerme la cabeza,guardo todo rápido y bajo. Allí me esperan todos. Me miran un poco molestos.

-Siento el retraso. Hoy iremos en avión o avioneta o lo que sea a una zona de alta montaña. Es nuestro siguiente objetivo.

**Amy:**

Noah se ha callado después de la mirada asesina de Shadow.

-Oye, porque alquilar un avión o algo así, cuando me tenéis a mi- dijo la eriza rosa sonriendo.

-Eh?- Pregunta Kaila, sorprendida.

-Observa- dice mi hermana.

Se eleva en el aire, con un chasqueo de dedos y giro de muñeca, nos levanta a todos en el aire.

-Queda muy lejos?- pregunto Noah.

-Sí, es mejor usar un avión, no creo que aguantes- insiste Kaila.

-Cuantos quilómetros son?- pregunta Noah de nuevo.

-65- Dice Kaila.

-Bah, nos llevaran unos segundos, quien tenga miedo, que cierre los ojos, yo no paro-  
Nos elevo más en el aire y cuando llego, acelero a una gran velocidad, el aire golpeaba mi cara suavemente, y mi estómago bailaba , debido a la velocidad.

Cuando deje de sentir la brisa encontré una gran montaña y un pueblo en las laderas, ya habíamos llegado!

-Dios mío, en 5 segundos!- grito Kaila sorprendida.

-No me subestimes, soy más de lo que aparento- miro a Mephiles fijamente, Mephiles sonrió fríamente y Shadow les miro de reojo.

-Es este pueblo, has acertado!- Dijo Kaila emocionada, yo solo sonreí y seguí con mi vista a donde estaba Blaze, mareada, gatos voladores no he visto nunca...

-Blaze estas bien?- pregunta nervioso Silver.

-Sí, me maree eso es todo-

Noah se acerca, -Lo siento mucho, siempre voy muy loca por el aire- admitió Noah.

-No te preocupes, es que yo no soy muy fan de separar mis pies a 30 metros o más del suelo...

Noah rió -Pues menos mal que no has venido conmigo de compras!- rió Noah.

Yo también reí, Sonic se incorporó a nosotros riendo, hasta que un erizo ámbar se acerco a nosotros, era un erizo bastante apuesto sonriendo, llevaba una bufanda azul y un chaleco negro, con unos tenis grises y rojos, sus ojos eran azules, y tenía la vista fija en mi hermana.

-Hola, sois nuevos por aquí?- pregunto.

-Sí la verdad- interferí en las miradas de Noah y el erizo.

-Ya me parecía que eráis nuevos, no os he visto nunca, por cierto yo soy Ted- se presento.

Luego de una presentación larga, miro a Noah y beso su mano.

-Un placer señorita- dijo en tono de galanura.

-El gusto es mío- rió picara Noah

-Te gustaría un tour Noah?- pregunto con una sonrisa el erizo.

-Claro que sí- sonrió Noah.

-Entonces- puso su brazo y Noah lo agarro -Vamos-

Pero Noah se giro y hablo -Nos veremos aquí en dos horas, buscaré también por mi cuenta y haber si averiguo algo- dicho esto se fueron de allí, mire a Shadow notablemente molesto.

Pero entonces Sonic se rio y me dijo al oído "Noah lo hizo para vengarse de la cara de Shadow" me reí también.

**Kaila:**

A pesar de que Noah nos había traído, ahora se separaba de nosotros y nos ponía hora, me molesto un poco, pero no le tome importancia y seguí con lo mío.

-Bien, ahora buscaremos donde esta la proxima esmeralda, haber si averiguamos algo, bien haremos grupos de 2 excepto uno de...- pero Shadow me interrumpió.

-Iré solo, adiós, en dos horas estaré aquí con mi información.

Cuando se fue, Sonic estallo en risa.

-Estoy seguro de que su información es Noah- se burlo, Amy se rió también.

-Esos dos...- se rio Amy.

-¿Qué tienen esos dos?- pregunto Mephiles serio, me sorprendí bastante por que se inmiscuíra en temas raros de ellos.

-¿Eh? Ah, no mucho, Shadow y Noah tienen una relación rara, ambos se gustan, de eso no hay duda- sonrió Sonic.

-Bueno, al menos Shadow si, Noah es un poco rara para esas cosas-

Mephiles sonrió, a saber que tramaba...

* * *

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, así que venga.**

**Un bonito día para todos, un besico de Solanalara y mío.**

**¡Y dejen reviews!**


End file.
